


Moonlight feathers

by Analys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FANTASTIC AU, Gods and prophecies involved, He hates Yuuri, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, I guess..., I wrote this instead of sleeping okay..., M/M, Other tags will be added someday, Please dont kill me, Slow Burn, Some kind of racism, Victor is a human slave, War for power, Yuuri is a tengu, everybody is a mythological creature, i dont know how to tag this, magic involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analys/pseuds/Analys
Summary: Nobody ever expected Yuuri, son of Yutopia's leader, to become a great tengu when it seemed that the child would never have his wings, but the unexpected happened. Now, not only does Yuuri have wings, but he happens to be the Night tengu, the reincarnation of a great hero from the begginings of the world.  He's there to accomplish his mission along side the Moonlight tengu, an incredible creature that was his lover and soul mate in his previous life. However, Yuuri's destiny changes when Victor, a young human slave, comes into his life.Circumstances force them to live together and even if Victor proclaims that he hates him, Yuuri can not help being attracted to this beautiful human. Time passes and Yuuri must find his soulmate to fulfill his destiny, but ... what if his heart claims a young slave and not a hero? Will he be willing to sacrifice the welfare of the world for love?-I'm not good with summaries, but try it? I promise it's worth your time ;) -





	1. Prophecy

At the beginning of time, little after the gods created the world, they made creatures to populate their creation. They formed four groups, each representing one of the four elements and all had magic to some extent. Only the goddess of the Moon created a kind of creature that hadn't any power but incredible ingenuity and adaptability, she called them humans and said that they wouldn't belong to any of the four elements houses, but instead would be creatures of the 'mind and spirit'. Her creatures were among the weakest, but they were also one of the most numerous and glad to see they were doing well, the goddess went to sleep in her moon palace just like many other gods retreated to their own heavenly lands. 

Time passed and the creatures started to fight for dominance. The strongest rapidly gained power and submitted other races from the same house, soon the four houses started a bloody war and humans got caught in between. Without power and being the only creatures of the mind and spirit house, they weren't considered an enemy but neither had allies to protect them. They were victims of a war they hadn't started and from which they wouldn't gain anything but sorrow. Drowning in despair and their numbers considerably decreasing, the other races turning them into slavery, the human people prayed their creator to save them. It was their cry that woke up their goddess and other members of the heaven realm. What they saw saddened their hearts, but they had agreed not to directly intervene int the mortal world. Desperate, the goddess of the Moon and other gods started looking for a true-hearted child from one of the five houses to become their vassal and savior of the human race.

After years of research, they found two young people who did their best to protect the humans. One of them was a powerful young tengu from the Air house and the other was a brilliant young human man. Against all odds, they worked together and their affection was pure and unwavering in spite of their races. Inspired by them, the gods decided to give them hints of the next attacks and winning strategies. Gods from the elements houses also contacted pure-hearted creatures of their own houses to incite them to help the tengu and the human in their battle. Many responded to the call and took up arms. For the first time, creatures of the five houses worked together, learning to cooperate and getting to know each other. Friendships appeared and love formed between people. Strengthened by this new alliance, they embarked on an epic battle that would stay in history for the centuries to come.

Holding their breath, the gods watched the battle unfold, hoping that it would end well and war would finally come to an end. They kept their attention on the two young men that had started all that revolution. After hours of fighting, the enemy forces were gaining ground and the allied five houses were losing hope. The young tengu was looking for his lover in the middle of the battle while encouraging the fighters around him. When he spotted him in a precarious situation, he rushed to his side to help him. The opponents taken by surprise, stepped back, but one of them attacked the human so rapidly that the tengu didn't have time to tap in his magic to protect them. He moved unconsciously, moved by the terror of losing the one he loved so deeply and the blade pierced through his body. Everyone in the battlefield stopped to watch the strongest of them fall in the arms of his beloved. The young human fell to his knees with the tengu in his arms, his clear eyes locked with darker ones that were loosing their sparkle of life. When he understood what was happening, a guttural howl shaking his body, frightening everyone in the battlefield. His pain was so unbearable, that it reached his creator. The sky darkened in seconds and night fell, a full moon shining above the young human. A ray of moonlight surrounded the broken-hearted human and with a heartrending scream, he pressed the winged body against his chest, his face buried in the other's hair. The dying tengu softly caressed his lover's cheek, trying to console him.

''I'll take you to the sky with me once again, love, don't cry...''

The young creature of the mind and spirit house painfully sobbed and gently rocked his lover.

''I won't let this happen, I won't let them take you away from me...'' he murmured and a strong resolve started forming inside of him. He would not allow the enemy to take away the life of his significant one. He would not let the selfish ones win, he would not allow them to be happy. ''I WON'T!'' As he shouted, a flash of light pierced his back and everyone around them covered their eyes from the blinding light. When they looked again, the young man was still on his knees, holding the unconscious tengu in his arms, but in his back had appeared a magnificent set of silver wings that gleamed beautifully. He was looking at all of them fiercely and the enemy stepped back. Rising an arm towards the moon above him, his eyes full of tears, but resolved, he felt power, the power of his goddess, run through him.

''All of you who fought for power to destroy, you shall have what you desired.''

His voice was clear, cold and heavenly. It wasn't only him talking, but also the goddess of the Moon. The rage inside of both, creator and creature, gathered in the hand of the moonlight winged man. He unleashed the fatal power and it reached all the enemies in the battlefield like lightning, turning them to dust. Only the members of the alliance were left standing, looking awestruck at their leaders, amazed by what they were witnessing. 

''Give him one of your longest feathers'' the goddess of the Moon murmured to her creature. The young man did, tears silently running down his cheeks. His lover was barely breathing, unconscious in his arms, but when he put a long silver feather in his hand, he opened his eyes. He smiled fondly at his lover. 

''You're as beautiful as the moonlight'' he softly said. ''Such beautiful wings, I wont forget them...''

''Don't say anything, you'll be fine, we'll be together, the goddess will save you'' the young human pleaded and his goddess wrapped them with her lunar light. They could feel the affection the deity had for them, but also her sadness. They knew that she had already done more that what she was allowed to do. Gods weren't allowed to directly change the fate of mortals, but they could make prophecies for their beloved creatures.

''You will meet again in another life, when the world will need again to be saved. The Night shall appear with the Moonlight and side by side they will fight and bring peace to this world again.'' The goddess prophesied, her heavenly voice heard by all those present. ''Look carefully at your wings, my children, that's how you'll recognize each other and that the world will know of your venue.''

The feather the young tengu was holding disappeared and the longest feathers on his black wings turned silver. Their allies gasped and put a knee on the ground, the moment solemn and unforgettable. That was a night that nobody would forget, neither the battle and it's outcome, neither the love of those two, the cries of the silver winged man echoing through the night. That night they made history, created a legend and gave a prophecy to the mortal realm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Centuries later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

''So did they meet again, mama?'' the little boy asked, looking at her mother with beaming eyes. Hiroko chuckled and lovingly caressed the black locks of her youngest. He was seven years old and his favorite bed-time story was the Legend of the Moonlight Tengu. It didn't matter how many times she read it to him, he would always listen carefully and react as if it was the first time he heard about it. He had such innocence that she couldn't help but worry about her son's future. They lived in a harsh world and even if Yutopia was the heritage of their ancestors, a big clan where creatures of the four houses lived together, guided the Katsuki family, there were still strong prejudices. They lived in a world were only the strongest survived, that was the truth. It was a world that was ruthless to kids like her son. He was a tengu but his wings hadn't appeared yet and people pointed fingers at him, the other kids made fun of him, bullied him. Normally, tengu children had their wings around age five, but her child was late. She feared that her son would never have his wings. It happened. And when it did, the wingless tengu were outcasts even in Yutopia. 

''Mama?'' he asked again, worried by the sad look in her mother eyes. She pulled herself together and smiled at her son.

''Not yet, darling. They haven't appeared yet.'' 

''Then, I can still meet them, right?'' He asked excitedly and she laughed tenderly. ''I'm serious, mama! When they'll be back, I wanna meet them!''

''And what are you going to do when you'll meet them?'' she asked, amused. He blushed and she was suddenly curious. He fidgeted a little before answering.

''I'll ask them to become my friends, they'll accept me even if I don't have wings...'' he softly murmured without looking at his mother. Hiroko felt something break inside of her and she hugged her little boy against her heart. She kissed the top of his head and rocked him.

''Of course, they would, honey. And you will also find someday someone who will treasure you deeply, my little Yuuri.''

She kept him in her arms until he fell asleep and after putting him in bed, she looked at the moon, praying the goddess to have mercy on her son. He believed so much in that legend, she could only wish it was true, but it had been centuries since the legend of the Moonlight tengu happened and there was no sing of the two heroes coming back. People started to forget the legend and wars had started again decades ago. There weren't many humans left, they hid in the forest, the ones that once lived in Yutopia leaving for a better place, not feeling safe anymore in the multi-raced clan. The clans of the four elemental houses had started to discriminate them again and the biggest part of the human population was reduced to slavery. Her husband and many of their warriors tried to defend them, but the powerful clans menaced to destroy them if they ever tried anything. The welfare of his people in mind, Toshiya had no choice but to step back. And now, children that didn't present the features of their races and seemed human, like Yuuri, were ostracized.

''Mom'' a voice called and Hiroko raised her head to look at Mari, her older daughter. She was almost fourteen and was strong-willed. People expected her to become the next head of the clan, but the girl didn't seem interested at all. She was the total opposite of her brother: she had her wings at age four and proved to be a powerful tengu both magically - she had visions of the future - and in her flying. Mari loved her little brother a lot and kept proclaiming that he would become the greatest tengu of all times and the best leader the Yutopia would ever have. People just laughed which frustrated her and she had once beaten a group of children who insulted Yuuri. 

Hiroko smiled and Mari trotted to her side, looking at her sleeping little brother. She pushed aside a lock of black hair.

''Mom, you worry too much. Yuuri will be fine, he will protect us all'' she turned to take her mother's face in her hands and looked straight into her eyes. ''The goddess told me we must be patient and believe in them.'' Hiroko gasped and seeing that her daughter was honest, she slowly nodded. Mari smiled and kissed her mother's forehead gently. Yes, they had to believe, the goddess told her and they would, but what exactly was the goddess planning for her son? She could only hope it would be a happier destiny than the one of her son's favorite legend characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is something that crossed my mind after seeing a crow this morning while waiting for the bus and well here you have it. x)  
> I hope you'll like it, the next chapter should be here in a few hours or tomorrow but for now, I'll go sleep so... sweet dreams or nice day depending from where you live. ;)


	2. The rise of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage ran through Yuuri's whole body and with a howl, he tossed the boy above him aside, he stood rapidly and suddenly he was in the airs, flying toward the falling body. He caught the little boy with a loud thud and held him in his arms, trying to appease him. The child was maybe five years old, with blond hair and some red locks hiding his left eye. His small body trembled violently and he clung desperately to Yuuri's yukata, crying silently. Yuuri hold him closer to his chest and looked at the older tengu who was looking him stunned.
> 
> ''Wind,'' Yuuri called with a calm, cold voice and a breeze ruffled his black hair, responding to the call. ''Bring him down.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the notes at the end of the page for more information about the creatures of this fic. I'll try to draw something to explain better how the Moonlight tengu and the Night tengu wings look like. 
> 
> If you have questions, don't be shy, I won't bite! ;)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Analys

Yuuri was eleven when he understood that the world was nothing more than a web of lies, people faking affection or interest only when it suited them. They despised you one day and the next they outrageously flattered you, trying to gain your favors. Many may have fallen for such hypocrisy, rejoicing in the attention people suddenly gave them, but Yuuri was young, not stupid. He knew who real friends were and who faked it.

It didn't mean that he acted haughty towards those who once mistreated him, he was beyond those dirty games. Instead, he would politely smile to those who now tried to be chummy with him and decline their invitations. He stayed loyal to those who were by his side when he was nothing. Some of them thought he would forget them once he stood above all of them, but Yuuri didn't change to their surprise. He remained the sweet, shy child he always was. Well, he did change a little, but for the best. He had straightened his resolve and always protected those who needed him. He had gone through a lot of suffering, he knew better how it felt to be put aside, to lie in the dust when others laughed at him, playing who would break first one of his ribs. He knew what it was to try to stand again, asking for help, but obtaining only despising glares. He knew how much it hurt to go back home and see the tears in his mother's eyes when he tried to smile reassuringly but only grimaced in pain.

The pain he experienced as a child became his strength and now that he could, he protected those who were like him. He knew people didn't like it, but nobody dared to talk back now. It was amazing how power changed everything Yuuri often thought in disbelief, revolted by how easily people were corrupted. He would change that, he just needed to find his partner and they would make the legend happen again. His partner, his soul mate like her sister told him, the Moonlight Tengu. Yuuri couldn't believe it. As a kid he admired both heroes and only wished to meet them, he would have never believed to actually be the Night the legend talked about.

A sigh escaped his lips and Yuuri let his head fall against the trunk, staring at the rays of lights playing in the tree leaves. He was sitting in a high branch of his favorite tree like he often did when he wished to spend some time alone. He was supposed to be at home, preparing for the party and receiving guests, but he hated those kind of events. Eight years ago nobody made a fuss over his birthday, it was only his family and close friends that celebrated with him. It all changed the day his wings appeared.

_.-. Eight years ago .-._

Yuuri was eleven years old and had accepted his fate: he would never have wings. He was the shame of his family and people from Yutopia wondered if a family with a human child was apt to rule the clan. Of course, it was only whispers between the villagers, his father was a strong tengu just like his older sister and their retainers so nobody dared to actually say it out loud. It didn't mean that the rumours didn't come to their ears. Hiroko raged each time she heard someone insult her son, she couldn't take it anymore to see him covered in bruises and with broken bones. The ones who did that to her child were horrible; she could easily understand why humans called them 'monsters'.

The boy looked at her mother and tried to smile cheerfully. He hated to her so worried, so hurt. It was his fault, if only he was born a strong tengu like Mari she wouldn't worry so much about him. He could have made her happy and proud of him, instead of being a burden.

''Yuuko and Takeshi will be with me, mom, I'll be fine,'' he promised and she gave him a hug.

''I know, I know, but it's a mother's thing to worry about her children.'' She sighed and kissed his forehead. ''Go, have fun.''

Yuuri just nodded and ran to the door, eager to go see his friends. He quickly left the main house and once out of the gates of his family house, he tried not to attract attention. He walked fast to the place where Yuuko and Takeshi would be waiting, but stopped when he heard a cry. He was at the edge of the forest and the cries were coming from further behind the trees. He doubted a little, but another scream of pain incited him to go forward, maybe someone needed help. He stopped when he saw the gang of teenagers that normally harassed him. He was about to step back when he saw what they were doing.

The group of five surrounded a little crying body that pleaded them between sobs to stop, but they would only laugh and continue kicking him. One of them kicked the little boy violently in the stomach that the cries stopped, the victim out of air, bent in two, arms around his belly. After a few minutes, he coughed and Yuuri saw blood coming out his mouth. Another one was about to hit the small child and Yuuri couldn't take it anymore.

''STOP!!'' he shouted, throwing himself at the older boy. Surprised, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Yuuri tried to get up and run to the victim, but one of the bullies caught him by the collar of his yukata and threw him to the ground. The impact deprived him of air and the foot that pinned him down didn't help.

''Look who's here trying to play the hero,'' the bully mocked and his friends laughed. He crushed his chest further with his foot and Yuuri cried in pain, struggling to get him off.

''Let him go!'' he said with a courage that surprised him.

''I don't think that's possible, pigglet, we're about to teach him how to fly. Wanna see?''

With horrified eyes, Yuuri saw one of the older boys take their victim and fly away, higher and higher.

''Stop! He still doesn't have wings, you'll kill him!'' His eyes were on the small child, terrified about was going to happen. He wished the older boys were only playing a prank, a distasteful one, but the cruelty in their eyes told him they weren't playing. A frightening cry told him the tengu in the airs threw his victim.

Rage ran through Yuuri's whole body and with a howl, he tossed the boy above him aside, he stood rapidly and suddenly he was in the airs, flying toward the falling body. He caught the little boy with a loud thud and held him in his arms, trying to appease him. The child was maybe five years old, with blond hair and some red locks hiding his left eye. His small body trembled violently and he clung desperately to Yuuri's yukata, crying silently. Yuuri held him closer to his chest and looked at the older tengu who was looking him stunned.

''Wind,'' Yuuri called with a calm, cold voice and a breeze ruffled his black hair, responding to the call. ''Bring him down.''

A terrible squall rose and quickly headed toward the teenager in the air pushing him mercilessly to the ground where he crashed a few steps away from his terrified friends. They checked him after the shock subsided and realized he was still breathing, but that his wings were broken.

A flutter of wings made them turn and they saw Yuuri landing gracefully with the child in his arms. The young tengu glanced at them before turning his heels without a word. They didn't dare to follow him, they were confused, in shock, and when they saw Yuuri's wings, they gasped. Was he really the weakling they used to bully?

Yuuri hadn't even realized what happened, all his attention was in the little boy in his arms. He walked out of the forest and his friends joined him as soon as they saw him, but stopped when they noticed the wings. Yuuko covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a little cry before tears rolled down her cheeks and ran towards her friend to hug him.

''Yu-Yuuko?'' he stammered, trying not to lose his balance. He looked at Takeshi who was standing a few steps from them, agape. 

''I knew your wings would appear, I knew it!'' 

''My win-'' Yuuri suddenly realized that something felt funny with his back and looked behind his shoulder. A sound of surprise came out and the little boy in his arms startled. ''Sorry, sorry... uh... what's your name?'' He asked, all his attention back to his protégé.

''Mi-Minami Kenjirou,'' he whispered and calmed down when the older tengu smiled reassuringly. Yuuko suddenly realized their state and rushed them to Yuuri's house to treat both. She also pulled Takeshi along, the boy still agape only looking at their young friend wings.

At first people didn't give them much attention, they were used to see children running, but then someone looked carefully at them and noticed the particular set of wings. The woman dropped the vase of water which she carried and the sound of the shattering attracted the attention of all. She pointed at Yuuri and all eyes turned to the son of their leader. Exclamations were drawn from everywhere and the quartet was surrounded, paying attention only to the wings of Yuuri. 

"The Night from the legend has risen," murmured people in disbelief, before realizing it was Yuuri. More gasps were heard and Yuuri lost patience.

"Move aside and bring a doctor for Minami," he said irritated. He expected to be mocked, but to his surprise the crowd obeyed him.

A doctor came rushing and attended to their injuries, people asked who hurt them and when he told them who it was, the villagers were offended by the bullies’ attitude. Yuuri couldn't believe it, normally nobody aside from his family cared and now the village was talking about punishing his bullies. 

His sister suddenly appeared, pushing the crowd aside and stopped when she saw her brother. She was panting from her rushing, but she smiled at him knowingly. She walked toward him and cupped his face in her hands. Their parents arrived a few seconds later and their mother burst into tears of relief. The people around them were silently watching, curious to know what Mari would say since she was the clan's oracle, the one who heard the voices of Heaven.

''I told them you would be the greatest tengu Yutopia ever had,'' she kissed her brother's forehead before stepping back and put a knee to the ground. Eyes wide, Yuuri saw how everybody else imitated her. He was confused, he stood up and unintentionally unfurled his wings. The people bowed lowly.

''We're honored to see you rise again, Night,'' Mari said and he knew it wasn't his sister talking, but the oracle. Agape, Yuuri took a glance to his wings and saw first black feathers like everybody's wings, but then, the longest feathers of the lower part of his wings were a beautiful silver that gleamed under the sun.

''Welcome back, my child,'' a female voice whispered in Yuuri's ear but nobody was around him. He heard a gentle chuckle and the moon suddenly appeared above him, the blue sky getting darker. The villagers gasped and those who still had doubts understood that the kid they ostracized was one of the legendary heroes the world was waiting for. The Night had risen again.

_.-.Back to the present.-._

 

''Yuuri!!'' Yuuko's voice woke Yuuri who had fallen asleep on his tree. He yawned and flyed to the ground were he found a pouting Yuuko.

''You're supposed to be at home! Everybody is looking for you! Hush! Your guests are about to arrive, go and get ready!'' The young tengu smiled sheepishly and let his friend bring him back to the main house. Everybody greeted him when they saw them and Yuuri nodded politely, trying not to roll his eyes. His childhood friend led him to his room and ordered him to change into the navy yukata she had made for that special day. He sighed but complied, it wasn't Yuuko's fault that he had to attend such formalities. 

After a few minutes, he was in the main hall with his family, greeting their guest, accepting their blessings and gifts. They were creatures coming from the four corners of the world to try to win his favors, judge him, see if they could take advantage of him in any way and it disgusted him, but he remained polite and diplomatic, the last thing he wanted was to provoke hostilities between a foreign clan and Yutopia. 

Yuuri often wondered were the Moonlight tengu was, he was impatient to find him and finally change the world together. He wondered what he looked like, what he liked, who he was, wondered if he would be a good enough partner to the silver winged creature. They were supposed to be soul mates, but Yuuri wasn't sure if he was worthy of the love of a legend. He sometimes still thought that the goddess had made a mistake when choosing him, but he swore to try his best to protect people.

''Yuuri!'' a cheerful voice called and the Night tengu saw young Minami running toward him. He jumped into his arms and Yuuri almost fell. He softly laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. After saving him, eight years ago, his family adopted Minami and the young tengu followed Yuuri everywhere like a puppy. His wings appeared when he was six and since he trained to become Yuuri's retainer.

''Happy birthday, Yuuri!''

''Thanks, Minami,'' Yuuri smiled warmly at the boy and whispered in his ear ''Stay by my side, this might get boring.'' 

''At your command, chief!'' Minami exclaimed, taking the mission seriously and Yuuri chuckled. 

He turned his attention to his guest and after a few more greetings, they announced the arrival of the Swiss' clan leader, Giacometti, and his heir, Christophe. Yuuri straithened his back, his wings moving a little. Giacometti was a creature of the fire house, a kitsune of at least three hundred years, one of the oldest and more powerful creatures. The one who forbid his father to take the defense of humans unless he wanted Yutopia to have him as an enemy. 

Yuuri remained calm just like his father who was beside him. Mari came to his left and Minami tensed at his side just like the rest of the guests. The old kitsune walked calmly, looking Yuuri with a smirk, his son walking sightly behind him with a sightly nervous expression. Giacometti mimicked a reverence and Yuuri almost rolled his eyes in exasperation. He hated haughty people.

''Greetings, legendary Night. It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we'll get along well just like your father and I do.''

Minami lowly growled and Mari was about to step forward, but Yuuri stopped them with a movement of his hand. He looked Giacometti in the eyes, decided not to be impressed and to make things clear with the old jerk.

''The pleasure is mine, sire Giacometti, thank you for coming. Your friendship with my father was one that marked history, I'm hoping your son and I will get along well too, as the next generation leaders.''

Christophe looked at him with wide eyes and after a moment, he bowed to Yuuri with an honest smile. Giacometti looked slightly surprised by his son's reaction, but soon his smirk was back. That youngling was implying that his reign would be over soon? Interesting, so interesting.  
''I've brought you a gift for your nineteenth anniversary, Night. I hope you'll enjoy it.'' 

He snapped his fingers and the crowd gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tengu: creature of the japanese folklore. In this fic they look like angels, but they all have black wings except for the Moonlight tengu who has silver wings and the Night tengu who has silver feathers in his black wings (the longest feathers of the lower part of the wing (I'll draw something someday...)). Creatures of the Air house. They can use magic, mostly air magic, but the strongest have other powers, like Mari how can see the future.
> 
> \- Kitsune: creature of the japanese folkore. In this fic they have ears and a tail like the foxes. They have a tail for each century they've lived. So, they're born with a tail and when they reach two centuries, they get a second one. Giacometti has three tails, Christophe has only one (he's only 23). Creatures of the Fire house. They can use magic, mostly fire magic but the strongest have other powers.
> 
> -Human: well, you know what a human looks like. They don't have powers and they are the only creatures of the Mind and Spirit house.
> 
> Other creatures will be added as the story unfolds. I hope it's clear enough. :O


	3. Silver gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was sick and with exams :(  
> I hope you'll like it! I'll try to update the next chapter for saturday.  
> Also, thanks for the comments and kudos, it warms my heart! <3

He slapped his fingers and the servants dragged a young man, forcing him to kneel in front of Yuuri.

''It is a high quality specimen. Few humans have silver hair. I figured he could help you spend time while waiting for the Moonlight to appear.''

A shiver of contained anger ran through Yuuri's body and Giacometti smiled seeing the dark expression in the young man's face. He heard eight years ago that the famous Night had risen among the Yutopia clan and the rumors said that the young tengu was as fair as his father, Toshiya, the clan leader. At the time he hadn't given much credit to the rumors, he didn't believe in tales and just because some birdy got particular wings it didn't mean much to the old kitsune. He was among the strongest, if not the strongest creature, he feared nothing and whatever he wanted, he obtained. In his young days as a leader, he had expanded his clan territories, getting rid of the humans around. Most where turned into slaves and play things, he didn't care much about what his people did to them. Kitsunes by nature weren't quite fond of humans; they considered them stupid and lowly beings.

Toshiya had then tried to stop him, trying to save the humans, but his clan wasn't as strong as his and Giacometti knew that he would again win the battle. He threatened to launch retaliation on Yutopia's if Toshiya dared to intervene again. The tengu leader had no choice but to retreat, his decision deceiving the humans that lived among the clan. Many left Yutopia, no longer feeling safe, and the leader could only apologize, heartbroken about the situation. With the years, the humans who remained in the clan were excluded and disdained by the other races. Toshiya could only curse himself for breaking the peace of his clan with that decision he made in fear of Giacometti. He raised his children to be better clan leaders than him so they would not make the same mistake he did. And his teachings did not fall into deaf ears, Mari and Yuuri becoming just and compassionate youths.

The error his father made, Yuuri decided to make it his own when he fully realized that he was the Night of the legend. His determination was tremendous and he quickly learned how to control his amazing powers. He not only became the best magic user of the clan, but also one of the best warriors. He was fifteen when he considered himself ready, he started to intervene among the clan, protecting the outcasts and the few humans who still lived in Yutopia. Many weren't pleased, but none dared to go against him. The younger generations were more open and easily accepted the changes he made. He was seventeen when he then left the clan to protect the human villages neighboring their territory. He grew attached to those creatures that the goddess of the Moon loved so deeply. They were curious and intriguing, their love of life always surprising Yuuri. 

So when he saw that young human in chains, the skin of his wrists, ankles and neck bruised by the heavy metal, so meager and weak, his skin dirty and crackled, the long grey hair tarnished, Yuuri could only shiver in anger. His shaking hands became tight fists and his jaw clenched so much that it hurt. 

''How dare you bring a slave to Yutopia, Giacometti!'' Mari hissed, her wrath taking over and impeding her to be diplomatic. ''Our clan do not tolerate any form of slavery unlike you, bast-''

Yuuri put a hand on his sister's shoulder, stopping her from doing anything rash even he also wanted to just kick the man out of his domain. He stepped forward with the clear intention of setting the young human free, but Giacometti drew on the chains of the captive and the human choked.

''I think you don't understand the value of my gift, young Night. It will be extremely impolite to refuse it and letting him go would be just as offending,'' the old kitsune warned with a sly smile. ''You don't want to start a war between our friendly clans because of a mere human, do you?''

Yuuri glared at the man, his wings deploying behind him, trying to contain his hatred, but magic started to gather around him. The wind roared and the guest squealed in panic. Would the Night really attempt to go against the strongest creature? A large hand fell upon his shoulder and Yuuri knew it was his father. He looked at Toshiya and then looked around the hall. He saw the fear in the guests eyes, his mother worried expression, Mari's and Minami's determination. His eyes meet those of a young human girl at the back of the hall and he saw expectation, faith in him that he wouldn't let the young human down, that he wouldn't accept a human slave and Yuuri knew that he couldn't let her and the other humans in Yutopia down. 

Yuuri brought his stare back at the young man. In mockeries, Giacometti had dressed him in luxurious bridal clothes that were way too big for his skinny figure, gems tangled messily in the long tarnished hair. He smiled.

Folding his wings on his back, the tengu nodded at his father and looked at Giacometti with a pleased smile. He mentally summoned his magic and asked it to cut the chains of the young human. When the chains fell loudly, Giacometti smiled, thinking he would finally be able to fight against the Night and crush him. That kid was so predictable. Just like his father.

''You are right, sire Giacometti, you've brought me a magnificent gift and I am more than honored to accept it,'' Yuuri declared, walking to the young slave and reaching to pull him up. He pulled him against his chest, one hand resting on a bony hip and the other bringing the human's hand to his lips. He gently kissed the bruised knuckles and the crowd gasped.

''Thank you for bringing me such a lovely bride, sire Giacometti.''

Voices rose from the guests and Giacometti looked at him in shock. He didn't expect it to turn out like that. He clenched his jaw and glared at the young insolent, but Yuuri simply smirked. It wasn't rare for chiefs of different clans to give brides to their allies as a sign of respect and a gage of peace. 

Christophe looked amazed at that young tengu who dared to oppose his father and couldn’t hide a smile. Seeing that his father wasn’t able to form a single word from the anger, he decided to intervene. Stepping forward, he bowed lightly to Yuuri and the young human looked at the young kitsune with worry.

''Please accept this bride as a token of friendship between our clans, Night.'' Chris looked at the young human and smiled reassuringly at him before looking at Yuuri and saying softly, ''Please take care of my friend.'' If it surprised the tengu, he didn't show it, simply nodding.

The tension in the air diminished when Toshiya stepped next to his son and exclaimed: ''Such happy news, my dear guests, are meant to be celebrated! Please follow my wife to our dining room and let's toast to my son's birthday and his new bride from the Swiss clan!''

People relaxed a little and followed Hiroko. Only Giacometti was left glaring the Night and the slave in his arms. He saw how many people from other clans had accepted the tengu's decision and he wasn't stupid enough to start a war against all of them. His clan was strong, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to win against all the others clans if they formed an alliance. That young Night wasn't as naive as he seemed to be. And his own son. He looked at Chirstophe, but the young kitsune held his head high, no sign of guilt for clearly going against him. They would have to talk or else...

''Enjoy your bride's company while you can, Night. Just be careful not to offense the Moonlight when he appears.'' Giacometti said with annoyance before heading to the dining room with his son. Yuuri shivered at those words. The kitsune was right. He acted like he did to save the young slave, but what would he do when the Moonlight tengu would appear? How would he explain to the legendary creature that he already had a betrothed? As the Night he was supposed to be the soul mate of the Moonlight and only have him as a companion. 'He'll understand if I explain the situation to him,' Yuuri thought before looking down to the young man in his arms. 

He sighed softly and looked at Mari and Minami who stayed behind. ''Mari please go get a doctor and Minami bring some clothes for my bride, but before, go tell my parents that I'll be absent for a moment taking care of him and be back in a mo-''

''Don't talk as if I wasn't here.'' A low husky voice interrupted Yuuri and the three tengus looked at the young human. He looked up and Yuuri saw his eyes for the first time. Bright azure eyes full of light. Beautiful, the most beautiful eyes the young heir had ever seen. And he blushed lightly, he was about to apologize when he recognized the spark in those eyes: fury. Such anger that it shocked the air out of him. Had he done a mistake?


End file.
